Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memoriesremix
by Neii-chan
Summary: Suite de Kingdom Hearts 1 remix . Alors... Bah je peux déjà vous dire que le dernier chapitre sera GUIMAUVEUX ça se dit ? O.O à souhait, parce que.... j'en dis pas plus Niark Niark... Venez lire xD


_**Mouahahahah !!...-_-' J'ai pas pu résisté et j'ai publié ma nouvelle fic sur KH CoM. J'ai fais le même délire qu'avec KH 1, c'est à dire que j'y ai incrusté Asuka !! Mouahahahah !! Désolée, vraiment... C'est mon grand frère qui a voulut que je continue... Sinon il me rends pas mes jeux KH 1, KH 2, et KH 358/2 days.... Vraiment désolée... Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? =D**_

Une jeune fille brune entra dans une pièce d'une blancheur immaculée. L'adolescente était âgée de quatorze ans. Ses cheveux brun en bataille lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce.

''_**C'est trop blanc... ça fait mal aux yeux...**_'' Pensa l'adolescente.

Elle tourna sur elle-même. Tout était blanc, le sol comme le plafond.

«Hey !! Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui !! Derrière toi miss !!»

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement. En face d'elle, il y avait une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir. La tête du propriétaire était cachée par une capuche.

«Bienvenue dans notre Manoir !! J'espère que tu y passeras un bon moment !!

-....»

''_**Beuh... C'est quoi ce délire ? J'me tire moi...**_''

Elle allait faire demi-tour, mais la silhouette la retint en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

«Aaaaïeuh !!! Lâche moi !!! Cria Asuka. Tu me fais mal !!!

-Veux tu voir les personnes qui sont chères à ton cœur ? Lui demanda la voix masculine qui s'était rapprochée de son oreille.

-...Ah...»

Les personnes chères à son cœur ? La brune tilta. Ces personnes qu'elle cherchait... Riku et Sora !!!

«Riku est ici ?! Et Sora ?! Ils sont où ?! Demanda la brune.

-Hé miss !! Une question à la fois !! Moi, je m'appelle Axel. A-X-E-L. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

-... Heu..ouais... mais t'as dis que mon frère et Riku étaient là, non ?

-Peut-être !! Fit la silhouette en la lâchant Tiens, prends ça en attendant.»

Le dénommé Axel lui mit une carte dans la main. Puis, il s'en alla.

Une carte... Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire d'une carte ?

Quelque chose attira cependant l'intention d'Asuka. Sur la carte, une île était représentée. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle île !! Non, c'était son Île, l'Île où elle avait grandit et passé toute son enfance à jouer avec ses amis. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, que pouvait bien faire un dessin de son Île sur une carte ?

L'adolescente resta un moment sans bouger. Elle fixait la porte blanche qui se tenait face à elle.

''_**Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?... Ce type là... Alex...Heu non Axel... Enfin bref, il a pas l'air très net... Mais en même temps, Riku et Sora sont peut-être là...**_''

La jeune fille se décida enfin à bouger. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers la porte. Une fois que cette dernière fut à proximité, Asuka mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

La brune soupira. Les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant elle semblaient interminable. Et elle était fatiguée. Toutefois, cela ne la découragea pas. Si Riku et Sora étaient là, elle devait les retrouver et les ramener à la maison.

Elle partit donc à l'assaut des marches. Quand elle fut arrivée en haut de ces dernières, une nouvelle porte lui barrait le passage.

Quelque part, dans le manoir, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux bleus ouvrit une porte. Le jeune homme était accompagné par deux autres personnes. L'un, un canard, nommé Donald et l'autre, un chien, nommé Dingo.

Dans la capuche du brun, il y avait un petit homme, Jimminy Criquet. C'était le chroniqueur royal du château Disney.

L'adolescent était âgé de quatorze ans. La clarté de ses yeux bleus étaient caché derrière un voile de confusion. L'homme qui les avait accueillit dans ce manoir venait de remettre en question ce pourquoi il était ici.

«En entrant dans ce manoir, vous avez laissé votre mémoire derrière vous. Ici, Trouver est Perdre et Perdre est Trouver. Telle est la règle du manoir Oblivion.»

Voilà ce que lui avait dit l'homme au manteau noir. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il pourrait sûrement retrouver les personnes qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, il voulait revoir Riku et Asuka, mais la silhouette noire l'avait prévenue: Trouver est Perdre et Perdre est Trouver.

Cela l'intriguait. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait il bien vouloir dire ?

«Sora. L'appela Dingo. On y va ?

-Hum... Oui !! Allons retrouver Riku, Asuka et le Roi Mickey.»

Les trois compères gravirent les escaliers, plus que déterminés.


End file.
